


Ownership

by meshkol (ashernorton)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Enthusiastic Consent, Leashes, Light breathplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Ownership, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/pseuds/meshkol
Summary: Fill S-3 for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019: Slavefic





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Also (kinda) fills a prompt I got from [azaszamael-darkblade](http://azaszamael-darkblade.tumblr.com/) on [tumblr](http://meshkol.tumblr.com/post/183526211939/so-azaszamael-darkblade-prompted-the-above-and-i). Probably not _quite_ what you had in mind, but it was an awesome opportunity! Unbeta'd af, like usual, and I do hope you enjoy.

“He’s beautiful like that,” Bucky says.

Tony lets the corner of his mouth quirk up in a smirk and taps his fingers against the table in an absent pattern, bringing a scoop of fried rice to his mouth with his chopsticks. He chews thoughtfully, and once he swallows, he answers airily, “Well, he was made for it. Honestly, I think it might be better if we just kept him here for this purpose alone. God knows he needs it.” He picks out a piece of broccoli from a takeout container and pops it into his mouth, and this time he says with his mouth full, “You want a turn? I know you just got home but what better way to take the edge off, eh?”

“It’s fine,” Bucky says quietly, and when Tony’s finished chewing, he presses a lingering kiss against Tony’s lips, licking out the taste of Chinese food and sighing into his mouth. “I’ll just enjoy the view while I get out of my uniform, and when you’re finished, he can bathe me while you get hard again.”

“Ooh, that sound awesome,” Tony breathes against Bucky’s mouth, then nips at his bottom lip before Bucky pulls away, hands going to his uniform. Tony watches with heavy lidded eyes as Bucky strips, absently finishing his meal as Bucky’s gorgeous, scarred body is slowly revealed beneath heavy leathers and Kevlar, plating and carbon fibre, and when he’s completely naked for Tony’s viewing pleasure, he can’t help but hum in appreciation.

“Hurry up,” Bucky finally says, stroking his uncut prick with a metal hand – fuck, Tony loves that metal arm – and eyes dark with arousal. “I need a bath and a hole to fill, doll.”

Tony forces himself to roll his eyes, tossing his chopsticks to the table, and says drolly, “I asked if you wanted a turn with him and you said no, but since I _do_ like the idea of our bitch cleaning you up before taking your prick like the little cockslut he is, I suppose I can oblige.”

He reaches down to grasp a handful of hair, using his grip to force his rock-hard prick down a tight throat. He moans when he feels it convulse around him, spit foaming out around his erection as their bitch audibly chokes and gags on the intrusion, and he pumps his hips mercilessly into that spasming hole, chasing his orgasm.

It’s not hard to reach his peak – he’s been using this hole for about thirty minutes now, and getting a striptease from his boyfriend to boot – and he forces the bitch down all the way, smothering him as he comes in gloriously delicious pulses. He can feel the bitch sagging even as he twitches from the lack of oxygen, and he’s such a _good_ slave, isn’t he, taking it like a good little whore even as he fades.

He pulls out carelessly when he’s finished, and grins as he watches the bitch fall to the ground heavily, coughing and spluttering up spunk and thick saliva onto the floor as he heaves for breath. He’s bright purple in the face, covered in fluid and tears, and it’s gorgeous to watch him, but Tony’s more pressing concern is his boyfriend. Slaves are meant to be used and owned and then ignored when they’re no longer needed, and Bucky looks like he’s about to pop off like a rocket.

He stands up, not bothering to tuck himself back into his trousers, and yanks on the chain looped around one wrist, impatiently waiting for the gasping bitch on the floor to scramble to his feet (he dearly wishes he could see the bitch crawl, but he’s not a heartless Master, and he does care for their slave). When he’s satisfied that he’s stable on his feet, Tony starts walking towards their bedroom with his softening, damp prick hanging out the flies; he can hear Bucky behind him from his heavy breaths, and the scuffling of feet as the bitch follows with a bowed head and heavy erection.

He bypasses the detritus of the bedroom – the soft bedding on the floor in the corner where their slave sleeps, the abandoned ropes and whips, the empty bottle of lube and heavy robed littered on the carpet – and drags the bitch by the chain leash until he’s standing in the corner, meek and silent with his wet, glasz eyes focussed on the white marble tiles obediently. The shower’s already running, courtesy of FRIDAY, and Bucky hops inside the glass cubicle, ducking his head under a stream of water and looking so goddamn delectable that it makes Tony’s mouth water as he unchains their slave from his leash.

“Get to it, bitch,” Tony orders as he ducks into the cubicle himself, avoiding the shower heads as much as possible as he sits on one of the platforms. He can feel his skin getting damp with humidity and the occasional splatter of water that ricochets off Bucky’s body, and then watches with heavy eyes as their slave obeys instantly, his long, beautiful body glistening and beautiful with all his marks of ownership: the collar around his neck that Tony and Bucky designed themselves, the deep bruises on his wrists and ankles, the long bruises and welts from his whipping, his full and puffy lips chapped from being a cocksleeve. He’s fucking mesmerising to watch as he thoroughly cleans Bucky’s body of sweat and grime from his mission, methodically making sure every millimetre of bronze skin is offered its fair share of treatment with his graceful movements. Tony wants to bend the bitch over the nearest surface and fuck his tight little hole as hard as he can just to hear him scream from a mix of pleasure-pain, but it’s Bucky’s turn with him, and it’s just as delightful to watch Bucky ream their slave.

Bucky seems to read Tony’s mind, finally threading his fingers under the collar so he can force him to his hands and knees, falling to his knees himself and manoeuvring his body until he’s blocking the spray of the shower with his back. He blindly reaches for the supplies they keep on a shelf and quickly fills up a lube applicator, stuffing it in their slave’s hole and depressing the end, and then he’s lubing himself up before exchanging the applicator for his rigid prick.

The bitch cries out when it enters, but Bucky doesn’t give him time to adjust – he fucks into him hard and fast, taking what’s his, and Tony groans as he fondles his sensitive prick, unable to take his eyes off the spectacle. There’s no softness or affection in Bucky’s movements, because slaves are only holes for their Masters, and Tony’s panting now, saying in a hoarse rasp, “There you go, baby, fuck his dirty little hole, make the bitch take it like the cockslut he is. God, you look so good baby, so fucking good as you fuck that bitch, isn’t our slave so lucky to have such a sexy, gorgeous man for a Master? Fuck, _fuck_ , Bucky, fuck his worthless little hole, fill him with your come, stuff him full with it until he’s full of both of us, good and owned like property is. _Fuck_ , baby, _fuck him_ , make him fucking _scream_ —”

Bucky’s hips piston in mercilessly as his fingers dig into sharp hips, and the bitch is actually crying now, bearing his own weight with his knees and forearms as best he can while simultaneously scrambling against the wet tiles for balance. Tony can see his prick twitching, almost purple with the need to come, and Tony takes dark pleasure in the fact that the bitch won’t be able to get off without stimulation to it, no matter how much he wants and needs to. He’s never been able to do that, and Tony _loves_ that, loves that the bitch is truly at their mercy in every possible way.

Tony lunges down when he sees Bucky’s hips stutter, his moans turning into choppy whines, and he pulls his sexy boyfriend into a filthy, messy kiss under the mist of water, swallowing his sharp cry when he finally falls over the edge, burying himself deep into the bitch’s hole and filling him full of spunk. He can feel the bitch weakly working his hips, both in a frantic effort to get off and to keep Bucky’s prick stimulated, and he’s letting out these feeble little moans of desperation that go straight to Tony’s mostly-soft prick.

Bucky pulls out and the bitch groans, gasping in humid air, and then he shudders helplessly before he’s pushing himself up to reach for the wash. He cleans Bucky’s prick of lube and come with shaking fingers, face bright red and looking so wrecked that Tony almost feels a twinge of sympathy. Almost. No use feeling sympathy for property, because their slave is only there to be a hole to fuck, and who cares if the bitch is satisfied? Tony sure doesn’t.

“C’mon,” Tony says roughly when Bucky’s all clean and the bitch is kneeling in the corner of the shower meekly, arms linked behind his back and beautiful eyes focussed on the tiles of the shower floor. “I want to curl up in bed and make out until I’m hard again, ‘cos I really want to fuck his dirty little hole myself while he chokes on your cock. Sound good?”

Bucky lips quirk in that charming smirk of his as he says gruffly, “You bet, doll. We’ll get him a big, fat toy to keep him gaping and go from there.”

Tony grins, totally on board with a thorough snog before he can wet his prick in their slave once again, and then FRIDAY interrupts:“Boss, you’ve all been called by Col Fury for an emergency meeting regarding developments on the situation in Latveria. It’s classified as a Code Red, and he says that he will revoke your R&D privileges if you ignore him.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then the bi— _Stephen_ says irritably, “We’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Now, if someone doesn’t get me the _fuck_ off in the next minute I will send you to the Dark Dimension and leave you to ro— _fuck_!”

Bucky has three thick, metal fingers shoved deep into Stephen’s sore hole and Tony’s already sucking down Stephen’s beautiful prick, and he lets himself gag and squirm on the length as he sucks hard. Stephen’s crying out ceaselessly, his body undulating between fucking into Tony’s mouth and on Bucky’s metal fingers, and Tony moans around the intrusion, feeling his own throat vibrate around that leaking prick. It takes no time at all before Stephen’s fingers are buried in Tony’s hair as he jerks, spunk flooding Tony’s mouth as he sobs out his release. Tony swallows as much as he can, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes and come dripping down his chin, and suckles the twitching length until Stephen’s cries turn into hisses of oversensitivity.

It’s funny how the tables turn when duty calls – Stephen’s no longer the meek, helpless little slave Bucky and Tony own when they’re in private, but instead the boss of the household, already urging them up even as he shudders from the aftershocks of his orgasm and stepping on wobbly legs to rinse his body off. Tony giggles at the abrupt personality change, as he always does, and just grins cheerfully when Stephen glares at him, all submissiveness wiped clean. Bucky just rolls his eyes, already hopping out of the shower so he can dry off, and Tony can’t help but press a lingering kiss against Stephen’s full, puffy lips before he says, “You did well, babe. So good to us. We love you, you know.”

Some of the glare recedes in exchange for calm amusement, and Stephen replies evenly, “I know. Thank you, both of you.”

Tony smiles happily, and then hops into action, ready to plan the next attack.


End file.
